The goal of this project is to study the biosynthesis and inactivation of prostaglandins by the lung and other tissues. The effects of environmental agents on pulmonary transport and metabolism of prostaglandins are being investigated, and these effects are being related to pulmonary toxicity and damage. We have compared the formation of PGs from AA and PGH2 by pulmonary tissue obtained from humans and animals. We have also studied PG formation in rats and rabbit isolated type II, Clara, and trachea epithelial cells. Clara cells made exclusively PGI2, while type II made PGE2 and smaller amounts of PGF2Alpha and PGI2. Trachea epithelial cells did not make PGs.